Night at a Bathouse
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/30/13 *'Submitted by': Kokku *'Rank': RP *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': NA *'QP Reward': 1 *'Ryo Reward': 500 'Ninja Team' *Ryo Hyuga *Shinji Uchiha *Shinkiro Gami *Kokku 'Mission Profile' Goal: Have fun at the bathouse. Story: We totes had fun at a bathouse Mission Recap IRC chatlogs- we have the whole crew now enough for a misshen * Kokku gives channel operator status to Overseeing_Ephy joke kusa? u start Ryo/shinji ar? at? i was joking about Kusa spring village? sounds good about a restaurant that Kokku is working? kill me [how? [ ] i hate always serving food [ ] but i like to serve when not on the restoraunt, makes me special heh heh i could be working at a bath house in hot spring village since ive been doing odd jobs works start? of u can start actually sure *Ryo sits behind a desk in the greeting room at a bath house in the hot spring village. He is wearing an employee robe with a name tag that say "Hello my name is RYO" [ do /me for player actions] k [ shinji u next?] [ i dont think it matters]  Shinji walks in. "Holy shit! Ryo? Why are you here? I was just doing the icha icha no pants dance with a kunoichi here."  Kokku stands in the corner, eating dumplings and fish balls  TakumiAFK (webchat@c-67-177-92-208.hsd1.al.comcast.net) has joined #NaruRP * TakumiAFK is now known as Takumi *Ryo lifts up hands in a shrug "I needed some money so I've been working evenings here"  Overseeing_Ephy walks into the hot springs and give Ryo an odd look, "Came a long way after leaving Ame i see." [ ] is Takumi going to join? .I have no idea what I just walked in on springs?  Kokku is still eating  Shinji looks over  Ryo laughs "Only temporary Shinkiro, this is just a break job to give me some relief" "Damn. Shinkiro. Why must you follow me everywhere?"  Ryo "Hey you, quite eating over there, this is a bath house not a diner" "  Shinji takes off his towel and cannonballs a spring "hah?" Kokku mumbles "Bath house? what is that"  Takumi (webchat@c-67-177-92-208.hsd1.al.comcast.net) has left #NaruRP  Ryo sighs and lets the man continue eating "ehhh ......you have no clue where you are?" "H-huh?" Kokku heckles  Shinji surfaces out of the water. "Who's this guy Ryo? A 'valued' customer?"  Ryo shoots the man a questioning look "just......just...I don't know, just do what you want" Well I'ma go dive in Ryo!  Kokku notices other people by the bath "What is that hot water instrument?" "A broiler for beef?" "you sit in it for pleasure" "No, it is my sex pit." "Won't you get cooked ha?"  Shinji winks at some passing girls "It isn't THAT hot, you dummy." "nah It's not hot enough" "Come on in!"  Shinji splashes Kokku "Oki" He says in a monkey-like accent as he jumps  Overseeing_Ephy sends a tendril over by shinji, "Sex pit?" he jokes  Ryo puts feet on his desk and activates byakugan. He then puts a book in front of his face  Shinji tries to get as far away from Shinkiro as possible "NO!"  Overseeing_Ephy laughs  Ryo looks through the wall to the women section of the hot house using byakugan "I see that Ryo!"  Ryo smirks "I know, reading is so fascinating isn't it"  Shinji puts on his best Jiraiya face "I wanna see." "I think Shinkiro has something to show you Shinji" "something about tentacles"  Shinji goes white "NO NO NO NO NO A HUNDRED TIMES INFINITY NO"  Kokku starts to pour frozen dumplings in the hot bath, expecting it to be cooked  Ryo Ryo Sighs and puts down his book "Sir may i ask you not to put food in the bath"  Ryo deactivates byakugan "I can cook your dumplings sir. Just a little Fireball jutsu is all you need!"  Ryo sighs "please don't destroy this place on my shift" "When does your shift end?" "five minutes" "then someone else comes in and takes it over" "Good. That means in five minutes, we can ransack this place." "So any of you guys have money to pay for this?"  Kokku takes a bite on the dumplings  Kokku immediately spits them out "These taste awful!" Kokku mutters "sir what village are you from?" "I'm not really sure, heh" "Ryo, you know I have money, but you should also know that I'm an asshole, and I don't pay for things."  Ryo smiles " well shinji, that is something you would have to take up with my manager" "I don't take any shit off of bitch ass managers" "Trust me, you don't want to make her mad" "She? Is she a babe?" "Attractive? yes, but she's mean as hell and she's pretty strong. Trust me, not the kind of 'thing' someone should go for" "I like it rough." "Her last employee she drug him outside and beat the shit out of him...literally, I joined the next day and had to clean it up" she sounds fun "Hmmm. She can 'beat' me all day long."  Ryo stares at Shinji "Trust me Shinji, It is not a good idea"  Shinji grins  Overseeing_Ephy puts on a towel and pays Ryo "thanks Shink, I hope you find your stay was satisfactory" "Also it was good seeing you again" "Later dude. If you need anyone killed and don't feel like dirtying your tentacles, hit me up" [ overseeing_ephy you leaving for good? ] just paying one [ who wanna rp as tha boss?]  Overseeing_Ephy hops back in the tub can't make sex with hur i double rp? yey "So, where is this chick?" *A fairly attractive brunette woman with blue eyes walks into the room. She is wearing a rather fashionable black dress and at first glance it would seem she is a customer  Shinji whistles at her ppl making this sexual rp? Shinji is just a perv *The woman puts on a smile and waves at Shinji, she then walks over to Ryo's table no sexy times here chick will probably whip my ass  Shinji grins at the lady "Damn, I'm gonna score twice today" Shinji thinks to himself  Ryo tries to sit up in his chair but loses balance and falls backwards, hitting his head on the floor "You'd hardly know he was a ninja......" *Ryo rubs his head "Hello ms. Katsuko" "Yeah" to Shinkiro "He seems so 'ordinary' here." *Ms. Katsuko puts on a happy grin and then bitch slaps Ryo "What have I told you about putting your feet on the table" she says still grinning politley * You are now known as Shink "Uhhhhhh not to do it.........."  Ryo gets up and sets chair back on it's legs  Shinji laughs at Ryo getting hit "He left my employ to work here.... I give him a palce, she bitch slaps him, I don't understand people," Shinkiro grumbles *Ms. Katsuko checks Ryo's working page, "seems like the other two have checked in and not payed. You have allowed this Ryo?" *Ms.Katsuko shoots a polite grin at Ephy "Sir I would politely ask you to shut your mouth, I'm addresing him, not you..thanks" :D *edit=Shinkiro "Don't eat her Shinkiro. She may look sweet, but I have a feeling that she tastes awful."  Ryo breathes in deeply to cool his anger "Sorry Ms.Katsuko, It won't happen again" "Good. You are off shift now. I will take over from here" "WOO! TIME TO PARTY RYO! LETS BLOW THIS SHIT HOLE!"  Ryo sighs a sigh of relief and pops his back "I'm getting in the bath" Ryo gives her some money and goes to the backroom to get changed *Ms.Katsuko: "What a worthless employee" "You two know him?" * You are now known as Mephit oh god * You are now known as Shink post Ryo does have the Mephit goo with him... on me "so... Sugar-tits" Shinji looks at Katsuko. "Ever partied with an Uchiha? "Oh how sweet.....If I wasn't so sure of your sexual preference I would say you were hitting on me" dayamn 'You do play with bubles alot shinji...." plays with bub'les lol  Shinji is open mouthed at this bitch's comment "Whoa whoa whoa. Shinji Uchiha is a kunoichi's man. And yes, I was hitting on you." "Huh you think I would ever go for an Uchiha? Oh silly boy, hopefully you will find a girl stupid enough to love you" *Ryo hears this from inside the changing room. He sits down on a bench in there. "Im not going out there anytime soon"  Shink is enjoying the shinji insults. "I usually do go for the less than intelligent broads. That was why I tried hitting on you." "Oh really ' "Tell me again how I am a dumb broad for starting a chain of bathroom houses all over the world that are all successful" "What do you do for a living since you're so 'intellugent" to spelled that way, mocking shinji's intellect *ryo opens the door snd strps outside of the changing room and tip toes over to the bath water steps *ryo gently slides into the water with his zebra print trunks on and sighs. He keeps going until he is at shin level *chin "I'm a jonin ninja. I was part of Takigakure, but then I moved to this fine young man's counter terrorism agency." points at Shinkiro "And I called you dumb for letting him be your employee. If you only knew the stuff he's done, you'd call yourself an idiot for hiring him." *Ryo sinks deeper into the pool until just his eyes are out of the water Ms.Katsuko: "Please don't yell in my bath house, you will disturb the other customers" She smiles and puts her hand in a fist "besides there is no way he can be a ninja, just look at him" *Ryo rises a bit and sits next to Shink with the water at his chest level. he rests his arms on the sides of the bath "She's right, do I seem like a nin to you?" "He's a fine ninja! Saved my life plenty of times." "not anymore, you quit to come work for thi bitch...." Ms.Katsuko laughs "Ohhh how cute, who's little brother is this? The kiddy bath room is next door hun" yah guys, bitch *Ryo: "Oh dear Pain....everyday" "Are you mad a fourteen year old is more successful than you?" "Lady. This kid may not look frightening, but he is the scariest individual I've ever met. Besides the leader of Kuro-Taiyo; he cut my tongue off..." "fourteen you say.hmmmm.....yup I still believe you qualify for the kiddie pool. Or are you lost...did your family leave you here little guy?" a jashinist with crazy ass boil release just ta let you know Shinkiro's face grows visabley angier and much more stern, "On that note, I'll be leaving, wouldn't want anyone to lose thier head." "Or their heart for that matter..." lolz "No stay please, but please settle your friend down, I find his flirtations to be too distasteful"  Shink leaves before he kills the woman. "I find your bitchy attitude distasteful" shin has hhis soft spots =3 soft= i wont kill you "Ryo this is your fault, why did you let it happen?" subjects then lol? thought you meant you were going 'soft' on her, not that you don't like being called a kid *ryo shrugs "better luck next time I guess" the kid, was the parents =P, but good night guys o7 wait gonna approve it? approve? can't approve myself, send the logs to an OS with a note saying, that it was an RP done in IRC copy pasta guess me and Shinji will finish up here then and send it in o7 o7 Category:RP